onepiecexfairytailfandomcom-20200213-history
Dracule Mihawk
Dracule Mihawk (ジュラキュール・ミホーク, Jurakyūru Mihōku), alias Hawk-Eye Mihawk (鷹の目のミホーク, Taka no Me no Mihōku) is a member of the Warlords of the Sea and the current holder of the title, "Greatest Swordsman in the World". Mihawk served as Roronoa Zoro's swordsmanship teacher during the two-year timeskip. His former bounty remains unknown. Appearance :Voice Actor: John Gremillion (English), Hirohiko Kakegawa (Japanese) Mihawk is a tall (198 cm. (6'6") in height) and lean black haired man with a short beard and sideburns that point upwards. His nickname comes from his strangely colored yellow eyes, which resemble a hawk's eyes. His age is 41 years old, birthday is March 9th. His attire consists of a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume; an open shirt with a red-violet collar and sleeves decorated with flower patterns, leaving his neck and chest bare; a black vest and cape, colored red-violet on the inside; and light purple pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside large boots. He wears a kogatana around his neck, appearing as a golden cross-shaped necklace, and carries Night on his back. At his home in Kuraigana Island's castle, he sports different pants and an open white shirt with a ruffled neck. When he met up with Zoro outside, he had a plain dark cloak draped over his shoulders. Twenty four years ago, during Gol D. Roger's execution, Mihawk didn't have his beard, nor did he wear his hat, and his hair was scruffier and shorter. He already had his crucifix pendant, and sported what looked like a flower-patterned jacket. Although it can't be directly seen, he did not seem to be in possession of the Night at that time. When Mihawk was younger, he was seen with many scratches and bruises from training. He used a bokken as his weapon. He dressed in a dark-colored open jacket, short pants, shoes and a light-colored belt. Gallery File:Mihawk4.jpg|Mihawk in the Unlimited series. Personality Like many other characters in the japanese version, he has a unique laugh, or uniquely to himself bearing two: "Wahhahhahha" and/or "Kukukukuku". Dracule Mihawk is possibly one of the most serious characters; very little seems to surprise him, he rarely smiles, and he has only been seen laughing once in the series so far. He takes the revelation about Luffy being "Revolutionary" Dragon's son, despite the surprise of those around him. He never unnecessarily reveals emotions on the battlefield, even when he's trumped (such as "Diamond" Jozu intercepting his flying slash aimed at Whitebeard, or Luffy surviving his onslaught). He displays a sense of honor which other Warlords seem to lack, with the exception of Bartholomew Kuma and the former Warlord Jimbei. He recognizes and respects the swordsman's code and he even permitted Roronoa Zoro the luxury of training at his hand for his dedication to selflessness. He is also unafraid to reference his title of "Greatest Swordsman in the World" in relation to himself, indicating a high level of confidence in his own abilities (a fairly conceded point). Mihawk is selective when it comes to fulfilling his duties as a Warlord, as evidenced by his history of poor attendance at Warlord summons, as well as his decision to hunt and harass some pirates over others. Zeff speculated that the reason Mihawk attacked Don Krieg and his men might have simply been because they disturbed his nap. Mihawk admitted that the only reason he followed them all the way back to East Blue from the Grand Line was to kill time. Though he is the swordsman above all the world's swordsmen, Mihawk remains grounded. While he has obviously become jaded regarding the abilities of other swordsmen, he's able to recognize talent. In fact, he has a desire to see Roronoa Zoro surpass him after having witnessed Zoro's incredible will and determination after their battle. When he speaks to Zoro, he states he will wait for Zoro, no matter how long it takes and notes that he will continue to be the world's greatest swordsman, showing great confidence in his own skills and abilities. He also understands that Luffy's natural charisma and quick amassing of comrades is his most dangerous attribute. Mihawk also shows some curiosity for the people he decides to attack. He attempted to strike Whitebeard just to see what the power distance between himself and Whitebeard was and he attacked Luffy just to see if fate is on Luffy's side or not. He also appears to have a sense of hospitality, having tolerated (somewhat) Perona and Zolo's presence upon his return to Kuraigana Island right after the Whitebeard War; he even went as far as relay to Zolo the events that occurred concerning his captain, Monkey D. Luffy. In addition, he offered a boat to help the Straw Hat swordsman leave the island. Relationships Friends/Allies *Shanks * Family Neutral *Nico Robin *Monkey D. Luffy *Portugas D. Ace *Jimbei Rivals *Shanks * *Roronoa Zoro *Warlords of the Sea ** **Don Quixote Doflamingo Enemies Abilities and Powers True to his epithet, "Hawk-Eye", Dracule Mihawk has exceptional eyesight, able to easily track Luffy's high speed Gear Second movements, and strike with extreme precision, releasing a long-range slash at him while there was a chaotic battlefront of New World pirates and Marine officers between them. In addition, he is also a talented teacher: after training Zoro for two years, he accomplished more than the dojo had achieved in the many years Zolo had trained there. Mihawk's strength is so great that Don Krieg accuses him of having the power of a Devil Fruit; however, in the Databooks, his abilities appear to be simply brute skill and power. Dracule Mihawk is the only Warlord whose strength is based totally on natural human skill, being completely human (Jimbei being a Mermen and Bartholomew Kuma being a Pacifista Cyborg), and possessing no Devil Fruit powers. His first demonstration of power was defeating all but one of Don Krieg's fleet of 50 ships and 5,000 men by himself just before a storm struck. Perhaps the most accurate and evident demonstration of his incredible power is the fact that he has remained unharmed during the whole series (just like his fellow Warlords Don Quixote Doflamingo and Boa Hancock). It is especially worth noting that, during the Battle of Marineford, while the Whitebeard Pirates (one of the strongest pirate crews in the world, with top Marco and Jozu being heavily-wounded), the Navy Admirals (with Akainu being defeated and Aokiji being harmed for the first time in the whole series) and the Warlords (with [[Gecko Moria, Kuma, Teach and former member Crocodile being heavily-wounded) had very difficult battles, Mihawk has remained truly unscathed through the whole conflict. Mihawk travels around in a coffin-shaped raft with two green-flamed candles, a single black sail, and a single seat. The fact that he can traverse the unforgiving oceans, as well as the Grand Line itself, in such a meager craft is yet another testament to his abilities. Swordsmanship Although he has never been seen resorting to physical combat, his fortitude suggests that he possesses super human strength and resilience. In terms of combat, Mihawk is the single greatest swordsman alive, naturally commenting on his mastery of swordsmanship: back in the East Blue Saga (where Zoro, while at his weakest in the storyline, was still notorious across that entire stretch of ocean as the "Pirate Hunter" and had effectively mastered both "Santoryu" and "Nitoryu " fighting styles), he was capable of defeating a three sword-wielding Zoro with the single "crucifix" knife hung around his neck disguised as a pendant, generally used as a dinner knife. He has been known to have frequently fought with Shanks when they were younger. He is also at skilled in teaching, as he trained Zoro into a very powerful swordsman in two years’ time. The fact that Mihawk used to be a rival of one of the Yonkou implies that Mihawk might be one of the strongest characters in the series. Because of his status, defeating him is Roronoa Zoro's ultimate goal he made to Kuina. Mihawk also seems to have great strength, as he was able to stop Zoro, a formidable swordsman with great mastery and enormous strength even to launch entire buildings and destroy them with powerful slashes, with only a single dagger, and handling it with just one hand. Mihawk also demonstrates enough skill in wielding the Night to perform incredibly gentle and subtle movements that would normally be impossible for such an immense blade, like deflecting the course of bullets that were aimed at him with only a slight touch. Yet as well as having the ability to use it to slice up entire fleets of ships or giant masses of ice just by swinging his blade, making a powerful, long-range slice, he is also graceful with the blade enough to knock bullets and change their course with little effort and at great speed . He is also able to cut through steel with ease and rapidity, as demonstrated with the steel-bodied Mr. 1, whom Zoro struggled to beat. Weapons Mihawk has a pendant cross knife worn on his neck. He is shown using it as a tool to eat with, but in his hands it is also a deadly weapon capable of defeating any minor or moderately skilled swordsman. He wields the Black Sword Night, the strongest sword in the world. When Mihawk accepts challenges for his title, this blade is only drawn for those with enough spirit to earn Mihawk's respect, or enough power to present a threat. Kokuto Yoru, an ornately-decorated, man-sized (about 7 feet) sword with a shiny black blade, which is curved at the end. History Past Much of Mihawk's past remains a mystery. However, he once saw a strong rival in Shanks. Their battles were said to shake the whole of the Grand Line and Mihawk often sought Shanks out for duels. After Shanks lost his arm ten years before the story, Mihawk ceased seeking him out for duels. At some point Mihawk earned the title of "World's Greatest Swordsman" as well as joined the ranks of the Warlords of the Sea. He was among those present at Gol D. Roger's execution. He also made the castle of Kuraigana Island his home. Synopsis East Blue Saga Confrontation at the Baratie Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Warlords of the Sea Category:Swordsmen Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists